casadbfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma Alakia
Karma is the main protagonist in the story Road to Percillia. She's a fairly new adventurer, and keeps a fairly positive outlook on her journey. However, she's a naive character, so she ends up getting tangled in extreme messes, often leading to strange ordeals in a lot of situations (Ex: Bandit camp debts, getting robbed, getting lost, etc.). Despite this, she believes she has a destiny, and that maybe her life is giving her a path that only she may access if she so wished to. Karma has had it slightly rough as a child. She grew up in the cold city of Elummab, while Percillia was nearly war-plagued. As time kept continuing however, she never really lost hope. Of course, she does know that everything has its flaws, but she saw that there was no use in moping around about it. Traveling to a small town just south of her home, she began her story. Appearance Karma is an anthropomorphic cat with light grey fur. Her ears are slightly big and fluffy, along with a long tail. She has bright green eyes. Her fur is at a moderate thickness except for her chest, which has a bandage going around it up to her neck. She has a small hood/cloak that drapes on her shoulders with a small golden button in the middle. Her top is a plain green button-up shirt with a golden trim. She wears cuffed brown leather gloves, and brown pants made of mammoth wool. She has black cuffed boots. Abilities Destruction Magic Karma is able to have a limited amount of destruction spells at her hands. The spells that she can handle are fairly weak, but come in handy when she lacks weapons. These spells can range from fireballs to lightning zaps. Feline Agility Karma being a beastman does have her perks from the kind of animal she resembles. She's able to sprint faster than the average human, giving her an advantage to escape before combat is initiated. This doesn't mean that it would last long, however--sprinting consumes a lot of her stamina, especially considering that she isn't very fit, slowing her down greatly once her stamina is low. Tail Grappling Karma's tail is enough to support her weight when hanging from places like tree branches. She can grab things within her range with her tail. Stealth When Karma first became an adventurer, she would often hunt for animals such as deer for food. This kind of training and labor eventually paid off, as she gradually became better at sneaking. Of course, she's only a novice at it, but she's able to get around just fine in a majority of situations. Trivia * Karma is homosexual. * Karma does overheat easily in areas that are hot. This is usually because she can regulate her temperatures from her palms but she keeps them covered with gloves. * Karma is the weakest of her party. * Karma is an absolutely unfortunate person. Things manage to almost always go wrong with her. * Karma was heavily inspired off of Katia Managan from Prequel Adventure.